Electrical connector housings, especially automotive electrical system fuse housings, need a removable or easily opened cover in order to allow access to change the fuse. Known housings of this type provide for only a single manner and direction of opening. That is, the cover may be swung open about a single axis and in a single direction, or pulled straight off. In different vehicle locations, there may be room or access to allow only one direction of cover opening. This necessitates the use of different housing and cover combinations at differing locations, which increases the inventory of different parts and consequent costs.